Warriorcatclansrp Wiki:New User Guide
=Welcome!= : Hey new users or just curious onlookers, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki, a literate, and semi-realistic Warriors roleplay site. Since you are here, you must be wondering how to get around this place or how to do something, and it can be confusing at times! Have no fear, this guide should explain the basics of how to navigate and create your first cat without hassle! Of course, if something about this does not make sense to you, or if this information does not answer your question, always feel free to ask for help from any of the staff or members! Essentially, this guide is here to help you understand what to do before making a cat, requesting a cat, and then how to roleplay your character or characters. Explaining the Basics What this wiki is about : So in short, , is a long-standing wiki that has existed for a fair amount of time with several users coming and going. It is a smaller wiki with a usual populace of people that stay compared to the few that come and go, so people know each other well on here and get used to new users very fast. This wiki uses Portland, Oregon as the setting very loosely (more for weather, flora and fauna). If this intrigues you we can only highly encourage independent research, but, there are also pages to help you in case! :*'Codes' - This page simply clarifies the Warrior Code and the Medicine Cat codes and is provided for ease of access for our users. :*'Flora & Fauna' - This page details all known plants and animals that exist in the territories occupied by the characters on this particular site. :*'History' - This page details the history of our Clans. Its an easy to follow guide of what has happened in the known history of the groups, and it might sometimes be updated to include important in-roleplay events. :*'Territories' - The Territories page offers a description of the Clan territories and where the camps are. It should explain how large the clan territories and who borders who are, as well as the trees and bodies of water that are within them. : After having a read through our main pages, and possibly some research, you’ll be wanting to join a group hopefully. Our main Clans include; AutumnClan, SplashClan, SpringClan, SummerClan, and WinterClan. Most of the Clans live in an uneasy harmony, but, every so often fights can flare up and cause uneasy allegiances. : But if Clan life isn't for you, or the Wind Chaser's don't exactly catch your eye we also have loners and rogues. Users may create their own groups for their loners and rogues and give them this category for organizational purposes. The naming for these pages should be User:USERNAME/Group Name. Characters Creating Your Character : After reading those pages above, you should be ready to create your first character! Head to the group's talk page, where there is the following form to fill out. ::Name: Character name ::Appearance: Their appearance (it must be realistic) ::Character: List their key traits, preferably more than one. ::Rank: You cannot request a high rank if it is your first character. : Also please don't request a high rank, as most of the time they are planned or prophesied. If you would like to have one at a future date, make sure you ask our staff members. They'll both be able to tell you when a spot opens up to be claimed. However, don't beg for these ranks as that will make your chance at getting one low. As begging is simply annoying and doesn't show a level of maturity that we look for on this wiki. Once you fill out this form and sign it with four ~~~~'s, our head admin will review your request. To make it run easier, make sure your character has some depth to their personality, and that your character's name doesn't clash with our naming conventions. A link to this page is just above. : Once your character is accepted, you can make their page! Head over to the Page Format to see how your page should look. It's easier to just copy and paste the guide's content to your new page and adjust its information to suit your character. : Also, if there is already a cat with the same name as yours, add the abbreviation for the group at the end of the page name. For example, there are two cats named Stormclaw. The second one is in SpringClan. At the end of the page, the name would be (SprC) since that's the Clan the cat is in. If there's already a Stormclaw (SprC), add (SprC II) and so on at the end. : Once you've finished making your character's page, don't forget to add them to their Clan's allegiances! To add them, go to the Clan page you want and used the template under their rank. The proper way to fill out this template can be found already used in the Clan's allegiances, but, just in case here's how you do it; . Adopting a Cat :If a user is inactive for a while, their cats will be put up for adoption. Any user can request one of these cats here. To request a cat, add |req=~~~~ to the end of a template in source mode. Any staff member and/or the 'heads' of the adoption page can accept adoption requests. Any user can have 40 living cats at one time, but there is no limit on deceased cats. :Any user can put cats up for adoption. To do this, put at the top of the cat's page, and add the adoption template to the adoption page. For example, if you wanted to add a cat named Fireheart to the page, you would add to the page under the Clan that the cat is in. NPCs :NPCs are cats who were on the adoption page for an extended period of time, and can be claimed by any user for use. NPCs do not have to be requested, and can just be claimed. A cat can be claimed for a short time, and then put back up to be an NPC. This is useful if you'd like to build a cat's family, or just want a new character to roleplay. Roleplaying The Basics & Rules :As this is a roleplaying wiki, it's always good to know the general basics of roleplay. Being the rules and the basics. :*No god-modding/power playing. :*If you want to do something with another roleplayer's character, like kill them or make them be mates with your character, you must have the person's permission. :*When it comes to birth scenes, they do not have to be shown unless it's important. :**When it comes to things like that and mating, it's best to do a 'fade to black' transition. It means the same thing and less weird and gross. :*Don't bother people too much - asking them too many questions will make them feel irritated and frankly annoyed. It's understandable if you're a newb, though, since you'll have to learn the ropes. :*Play along with the plotlines - it'll make things go smoothly. :*Be mindful of others squicks, or discomforts. If you're roleplaying something like heavy gore, put it under a drop-down box so that it's not easily seen when they're viewing it. :*Don't mess with the Clan descriptions, history, lore, etc. at all. :*If you are to add something to your characters, like a mental disorder, a disability, or the like, research is highly suggested. We don't want to offend anybody in any shape or form, and if you can't handle even a little bit, perhaps it's best you don't add it at all. How to Roleplay :For your first post, you don't have to have much to it. Just have your character enter camp, or wake up. Maybe have them interact with someone else's cat to start up an interaction. Don't have your character kill, or mate with anyone else's characters. You should always have permission from people before you try anything dramatic like that. It just makes the roleplay nicer to be a part of. Try to use good grammar when roleplaying, as it makes your posts much easier to read. This wiki is also semi-literate at the least - so good grammar and spelling are highly advised. Only roleplay your own characters, unless you have someone's permission to roleplay theirs. Once you're done typing up your post, sign it with four ~~~~, so we can know who posted it. Then, you're done! Lingo General RP Terms :*Godmodding - One roleplays a character not owned by them, usually for their own purposes. Also known as power playing. :*Mun - The person roleplaying the character. Also known as Roleplayer. :*Muse - The player’s character, or things that inspire the player. Abbreviations :*AC - AutumnClan :*SprC - SpringClan :*SplC - SplashClan :*SuC - SummerClan :*WC - WinterClan :*FrC - FreeClan :*Lo - Loner :*Ro - Rogue :*StC - StarClan :*DF - Dark Forest The Projects Project Characters :Project Characters is a project dedicated to improving character pages. Every character page starts out with a bronze grade and can be nominated for silver or gold. To nominate articles, you need to request to join on the talk page of the project. Any nomination put up by a user, not in the project will be declined. A lead will accept you into the project, and then you can begin nominating articles! A user classified as a lead is the leader, the deputy, or a senior warrior. The leads of Project Characters can put votes up for articles, give them a CBV, and accept join requests. The lead of Project Characters is currently Minkclaw. Project Charart :Project Charart is a project dedicated to making art for character pages. Every user starts out as a kit and then can be moved up to apprentice and warrior. To join this Project, leave a message on the talk page! It should be noted that this site, in particular, does not have an approval process. Users may upload their chararts straight to their character's pages. All that is asked is that the charart shows shading, a transparent background, and uses the correct categories. The lead of Project Charart is currently Diablo. Category:Important Pages